A Failing Confession
by pinkypapers
Summary: HanChul/GS/Side story from Honey/Present story for Heechul's Day/Hankyung sudah menyukai Heechul sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sejak hari itulah ia bertekad untuk membuat Heechul menjadi miliknya hingga ia rela melepaskan mimpinya menjadi seorang pemain basket profesional. Tapi Heechul sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya, bahkan selalu 'menindasnya'.


**Title : **A Failing Confession [Side Story from Honey]

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kika a.k.a Lee Tae Min's _yeojachingu_ a.k.a Kim Hee Chul's concubine a.k.a Jung Yun Ho's second wife *killed by Taemints, Petals and Kim Jae Joong* XD

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Yutaka Tachibana, this story and Kim Hee Chul belong to me and Han Geng belong to Kim Hee Chul and himself.

.

**Main Cast :**

Kim Hee Chul as yeoja 17 years old

Han Geng | Tan Hankyung as namja 17 years old

.

**Sub Cast :**

Lee Sung Min as yeoja 23 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun as namja 17 years old

Lee Dong Hae as namja 16 years old

Im Yoon Ah | Yoona as yeoja 18 years old

.

**Extended Cast :**

Park Shin Hye as yeoja 17 years old

.

**Main Pair : **HanChul [Han Geng Hee Chul]

.

**Genre : **Romance, School life, a bit Humor

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Gender Switch; Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language

.

**Summary :**

Hankyung sudah menyukai Heechul sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sejak hari itulah ia bertekad untuk membuat Heechul menjadi miliknya hingga ia rela melepaskan mimpinya menjadi seorang pemain basket profesional. Tapi Heechul sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya, bahkan selalu 'menindasnya'. Alasan apa yang ada dibalik kelakuan sang ratu iblis a.k.a Kim Heechul?

**.**

**Note : **Side story from Honey. Dedicated for my King 30th birthday (read : Kim Hee Chul), Honey readers and also HanChul shipper.

_**Saengil chukkae hamnida uri**_** Heenim ^-^ We will always love you although you become **_**ahjeosshi **_**now *killed by Heenim & petals* Thirtieth are meaningless **_**oppa**_**! For me you always like same age with your twins (read: Lee Tae Min)! *giggle***

**Wish you getting wife quickly and have a pretty daughter named Kim Cherry *as you wish*:D I always pray for your happiness. Keep amazing! **_**Saranghaeyo**_** Kim Hee Chul **_**oppa**_**!**

**P.S : Deep in my heart, I wish can see you on the stage with Han Geng **_**gege**_** again!**

**For sasaeng fans or maybe we can call them stalker, please go to hell quickly. Congrats for make him the trouble and deactivate his acc twitter *mumble***

**.**

**Background Music : Super Junior (****슈퍼주니어****) - Tic! Toc!**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

Di SM High School, siapa yang tidak mengenal sang malaikat SM?

Sang malaikat yang bernama Lee Sungmin, seorang _yeoja _berumur 23 tahun dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan umur. Dengan segala kecerobohan dan ketelmian tingkat akutnya ia bahkan bisa menarik perhatian seluruh _namja _di sekolah ini tak terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun─seorang _namja _miskin ekspresi yang bermasalah.

Hey, kita disini bukan untuk membahas Sungmin bukan?

Ya tapi inilah penyebab sebagian penderitaan seorang _namja _bernama Tan Hankyung yang selalu membandingkan nasibnya yang buruk dengan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar beruntung saat ini.

Wajah tampan. Kekuasaan. Otak jenius. Kemampuannya untuk membuat seorang _yeoja _bertekuk lutut dalam mata _onyx_-nya bahkan tanpa kata-kata manis sekalipun. Dan yang membuatnya paling beruntung adalah hubungannya dengan Sungmin yang semakin membaik. Bisa dibilang dia hampir mendapatkan perasaan _yeoja _itu. Beruntung bukan?

Mari kita bandingkan dengan Hankyung yang kini tengah merana seraya memperhatikan KyuMin _couple moment _yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya─Kyuhyun yang menahan Sungmin yang selalu saja jatuh tersandung.

Hankyung termasuk _namja _tampan. Bagi kalian yang mengatakan dia jelek mungkin harus segera memeriksakan mata kedokter terdekat. Lalu apa lagi kurangnya? Dengan _skill _basketnya yang tidak tertandingi _namja _manapun di SM, bahkan membuatnya terkenal dikalangan _noona-noona _kelas tiga.

Tapi kenapa mendapatkan hati Kim Heechul saja tidak bisa? Parahnya lagi perasaannya tidak pernah tersampaikan hingga sekarang. Membuat Hankyung hampir gila.

Hankyung sudah menyukai Heechul saat pertemuan 'tidak sengaja' mereka. Saat itu Hankyung yang sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMP sedang berjalan pulang bersama teman-temannya setelah latihan basket bersama.

Hankyung yang hanya mengenal basket dikepalanya itu terpesona dengan 2 orang _yeoja _berseragam sekolah, tepatnya pada _yeoja _bertampang _arrogant _yang dengan cuek mengemut lolipopnya seraya memutar bola matanya malas karena temannya terus-terusan mengoceh sepanjang jalan.

Sejak itulah dunia Hankyung berubah. Impiannya untuk masuk ke _J-School_sekolah yang terkenal akan reputasi olahraganya yang tinggi dan _link-_nya yang bisa mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi pemain basket profesional─dibuangnya mentah-mentah saat tahu Heechul akan memasuki SM─sekolah yang terkenal akan kegagalan dibidang olahraganya.

Hampir semua orang yang mengenal Hankyung terkejut akan keputusan drastisnya, masuk SM sama saja dengan mengubur segala impiannya, tapi lagi-lagi ambisinya untuk mendapatkan Heechul memaksanya menutup mata demi mengejar cintanya itu.

Cinta butuh pengorbanan bukan?

Itulah kalimat klise yang Hankyung genggam, berharap keputusannya terbayar setimpal setelah dirinya masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Heechul.

Tapi kenyataannya?

Lupakan rencana-rencana manis yang dibuat Hankyung. Semua berantakan dihadapan _yeoja _berhati dingin itu. Bahkan menginjak tahun keduanya disini, Hankyung sama sekali belum bisa mengutarakan perasaannya mengingat Heechul yang sama sekali selalu memperlakukannya dengan kejam.

"Si Kyuhyun itu enak sekali ya." Gumam Hankyung pelan sambil meletakkan bola basket didagunya.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Raut wajahnya benar-benar berantakan sekarang. Apa sebegitu besarnya efek KyuMin _couple _terhadap dirinya? Tak ia pedulikan beberapa orang _noona _yang sedang latihan basket dibawah pengawasannya. _Mood_nya sama sekali tidak baik jika memikirkan masa depan hubungannya dengan Heechul.

Mendengar gumaman Hankyung, Yoona melirik. Hankyung kini memang tengah melatihnya dan anak-anak klub basket _yeoja_ lainnya, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa nyawa _namja _tampan itu sedang tidak berada disini. "Hankyung-_ah_! Jangan pasang tampang muram begitu! Cepat bangun dan perhatikan latihan kami! Pertandingannya sudah dekat nih!" serunya.

Hankyung tak bergeming dari acara mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia malah memutar-mutar bola basket ditangannya dan terus saja bergumam tentang keberuntungan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun? Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yoona lagi.

Hankyung mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas. "_Ne_. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Minnie itu.. seperti pasangan yang keluar dari lukisan."

"Tapi kau dan Heechul sama sekali nggak kelihatan begitu ya." Komentar Yoona_._

Hankyung terkejut mendengar ucapan _frontal _Yoona. Bagaimana Yoona bisa tahu tentang dirinya dan Heechul? Hankyung menoleh pada Yoona, memutuskan untuk berbagi masalahnya. "Yoona _noona_, bisa nggak ya.. Bisa nggak ya aku jadi seperti mereka?"

"Biarpun kau ngomong begitu, tapi Heechul itu lumayan beken di kalangan _namja _kelas 3 lho. Kyuhyun sih mendingan. Tapi kalau kau─"

"_Ya_! Hankyung-_ah_! Kegiatan klubmu sudah selesai kan? Pulang bareng yuk!" seru Donghae dari pintu utama lapangan basket.

Hankyung menoleh dan mendadak detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan saat mendapati Heechul yang berdiri dibelakang Donghae dengan tatapan malas.

"Sungmin-_ah_ bilang, dia akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita. _Kajja_!" seru Donghae lagi.

Jika tidak ingat tanggung jawabnya untuk melatih klub basket _yeoja_, mungkin Hankyung sudah berlari keruang loker dan mengambil tasnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Yoona membutuhkannya saat ini. Lebih tepatnya seluruh anak klub basket _yeoja _membutuhkannya.

"_Mian_. Hari ini aku nggak bisa. Aku masih ingin latihan sebentar lagi." Kata Hankyung dengan senyum palsunya. Biarlah kali ini saja dia merelakan kesempatannya untuk makan bersama Heechul. Walau perasaan tidak rela terselip dihatinya.

Heechul yang dari tadi diam, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hankyung dalam. "Hmm.. Kau nggak datang ya.." ucapnya dengan nada lemah.

Wajah Hankyung memerah. _Yang benar saja? Dia sedih karena aku tidak datang? Ah ini pertanda baik! _"Ini..aku ada─"

Wajah yang tadinya terlihat sedih itu kini berubah menjadi wajah ratu iblisnya seperti biasa. Tak ketinggalan dengan _arrogant smirk-_nya pertanda ia berhasil mengelabui Hankyung dengan nada lemahnya tadi.

"Horeeee! Kalau begitu, bagianmu akan jadi punyaku! Hari ini Minnie masak yakiniku nih! Jangan mendadak berubah pikiran dan ikutan nimbrung ya! Yakiniku bagianmu sudah jadi punyaku!" serunya penuh kebahagiaan seraya berlari keluar lapangan. Meninggalkan Hankyung yang kini membatu karena kekecewaan dalam yang dialaminya.

Apa hanya sedangkal itu arti seorang Tan Hankyung bagi Kim Heechul? Saingan untuk mendapatkan makanan? Oh kelihatannya kali ini Heechul sudah keterlaluan. Hankyung hampir saja meneteskan air mata kepedihan jika tidak ingat kini ia sedang berada dilapangan basket ditambah lagi adanya Yoona dibelakangnya.

Melihat Heechul yang sudah berlari keluar, Donghae pun mengikutinya. "_Ya_! Tunggu Chullie _noona_! Ah sampai nanti ya Hankyung-_ah_!"

Sepeninggal (?) Heechul dan Donghae, Yoona memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan Hankyung. "Ha─Hankyung-_ah_.. Kalau mau datang, datang saja deh. Nggak apa-apa. Kau nggak usah sungkan pada kami." Ucapnya lirih.

Hankyung menoleh pada Yoona dan tersenyum lebar. Hatinya sudah cukup terbiasa menerima semua ini. "Nggak kok.. Kalian ingin mengukirkan kemenangan pertama kan?"

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Heechul, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah _stand by _dimeja makan. Menunggu Sungmin yang sedang menata masakannya. Sesekali Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengobrol, menyisakan Heechul yang hanya diam saja dengan raut wajah yang tidak enak dipandang.

"Ooh.. Maksudnya yang itu kan? Soal Hankyung yang mengawasi latihan anak klub basket _yeoja. _Kelihatannya dia berniat membantu mereka." Komentar Kyuhyun setelah mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Tapi dia sama sekali nggak pernah bilang sepatah pun soal itu." balas Donghae.

"Pasti dianggapnya itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu untuk disebarkan."

"Memangnya klub basket _yeoja _SM itu kuat ya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Aniya_. Mereka lemah banget. Bahkan lebih lemah daripada klub basket _namja_. Sepertinya, sampai sekarang pun mereka belum pernah menang biar cuma sekali."

"Walaupun si Hankyung mengawasi latihan mereka, nyaris nggak ada manfaatnya sama sekali buat kedua belah pihak kan." gumam Donghae polos.

"Kau ngomong apa sih? Karena nggak pernah menang itulah, makanya satu kemenangan saja sangat penting artinya!" sela Sungmin diantara pembicaraan mereka berdua. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengaduk _salad _disampingnya. "Iyakan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk seadanya. "Iya juga ya. Apalagi musim panas nanti, anak kelas 3 sudah akan mundur dari klub. Minimal, mereka pasti ingin bisa membukukan satu saja kemenangan untuk terakhir kalinya."

Donghae menggigit ujung sumpitnya. "Hankyung memang orang yang mudah bersimpati sih."

Sungmin tersenyum seraya melirik penuh arti pada Heechul. "_Ne_. Betul Chullie, Hankyung itu orangnya baik sekali."

Heechul mendelik tajam kepada mereka bertiga. "Hah? Ada yang ngomong sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau masih marah gara-gara hari ini menunya bukan yakiniku, tapi malah diganti kare?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin panik melihat tingkah Heechul. Bisa-bisa ia menghancurkan acara makan malam mereka hanya karena _bad mood_nya. "Habisnya tante bilang daging yang harusnya untuk hari ini baru bisa dikirim minggu depan sih."

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Hankyung melatih para _sunbae-_nya. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak begitu menunjukkan kemajuan yang pesat. Hankyung menerapkan berbagai cara latihan yang baru bagi mereka. Apapun pasti akan dilakukannya untuk membuat mereka mengukir kemenangan pertama.

Untuk latihan kali ini, Hankyung membagi klub basket _yeoja _menjadi dua _group. _Lalu layaknya seorang wasit, ia mulai mengawasi pertandingan mereka dengan sedikit tekanan kuat disuaranya.

"Mae Ri! Kalau bola sudah ditangan, kau harus segera lari!"

"Kan sudah kubilang! Yang namanya _defense _itu memang harus ngotot! Harus mau pasang badan!"

"Setelah berhasil ambil _rebound_, lancarkan serangan cepat!"

"Balik! Ayo balik!"

"So Young _noona_! Jangan jalan terus!"

"_Defense_! Jaga ketat yang mau _offense_!"

"Cepat oper bolanya dari belakang ke depan!"

"Manfaatkan _chance ball_! Yang _shot-_nya meleset harus _push up _30 kali ditempat!"

"AYO!"

Para _yeoja _itupun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti kata-kata Hankyung yang sedikit ekstrim ditelinga mereka. Hankyung benar-benar tidak sungkan pada mereka walau mereka murid kelas tiga. Dan..

BRESK!

Bola pertama yang masuk ke ring setelah 30 menit pertandingan berjalan.

"Kyaaa! Ini pertama kali _shot -_ku masuk!" teriak seorang _yeoja _kegirangan dan langsung memeluk temannya.

Hankyung mencibir dari pinggir lapangan. "Jangan langsung kegirangan hanya karena hal sekecil itu dong! Ayo teruskan! Lakukan 300 _passing _ala _figure _8. Sekali saja bolanya terlepas dari tangan, ulang lagi dari awal."

Dari pinggir lapangan bagian atas, Sungmin menatap Hankyung dengan berbinar-binar. Hankyung benar-benar terlihat keren sekali jika sedang serius seperti ini, tapi apa pendapatnya sama dengan Heechul yang kini tengah berada disampingnya?

Sungmin mengajak Heechul ke lapangan basket untuk menunjukkan sisi positif dari Hankyung, berharap _yeoja _berwajah _arrogant _ini mau membuka hatinya untuk Hankyung. Heechul hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca, menatap Hankyung yang kini dikerubungi (?) _noona-noona _klub basket itu untuk meminta penjelasan.

Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berusaha mendekat atau menyentuh Hankyung dengan tatapan menggoda, yang entah kenapa membuat Heechul kesal melihatnya.

"Haiii! Hankyung!" seru Sungmin norak.

Hankyung mendongak. _Hee__Heechul! Ke__kenapa kok.. Kau datang untuk melihatku?, _batin Hankyung senang. Ia tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa pada Heechul dan melambaikan tangannya. "Chullie!"

"Terus terang saja. Jadi sebuah tanda tanya besar kenapa _namja _seperti Hankyung bisa berada di tempat seperti SM ini. Waktu SMP, dia kan _point guard _klub dari SMP yang masuk _The Best Three National. _Dengar-dengar bahkan sekolahku dan SMA Kyonggi juga sudah pernah mengundangnya bergabung lho!" kata Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

_Namja _yang diajak bicara menoleh. Tak menyangka Hankyung adalah orang sehebat itu. "Kyonggi? SMA yang punya klub basket elit itu? Hebat juga. Banyak sekali cerita macam-macam tentang kehebatan klub basket mereka."

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Kenapa bintang harapan dunia basket seperti dia bisa ada di sekolah selemah ini ya. Apa dia memang sengaja datang ke klub basket super lemah seperti SM ini? Aku benar-benar nggak bisa ngerti."

"Semua klub di SM yang ada hubungannya dengan olahraga memang lemah semua." Kata Kyuhyun menyetujui _statement _Donghae. Dipikirannya hanya terlintas satu nama─alasan utama Hankyung mengambil jalan drastis seperti ini. Kim Heechul. "Mungkin alasan sebenarnya malah sederhana."

Donghae menoleh cepat. Mengerti maksud kalimat Kyuhyun. "Masa sih?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"KYU! Dengar nih! Tadi Chullie.." seru Sungmin sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Persis seperti anak TK yang ingin bertemu _appa_nya.

Kyuhyun berdiri. "_Seonsaeng_! Jangan lari-lari! Tangan dan kaki kanan anda bergerak bersamaan tuh!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah heboh.

BRUUGH!

Perkiraan Kyuhyun tepat terjadi. Kini Sungmin sudah jatuh dengan kening yang mencium lantai. Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. Keseimbangan _yeoja _ini sangat mengerikan.

"Biarpun sudah dewasa, Sungmin-_ah _tetap saja sering jatuh tersandung." Komentar Donghae pelan.

Sungmin bangkit perlahan seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang merah. "Begini.. tadi kelakuan Chulli jahat sekali. Hari ini aku mengajak Chullie melihat latihan Hankyung dan anak klub basket _yeoja. _Kupikir, aku bisa memperlihatkan sisi baik Hankyung padanya."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya. _Campur tangan yang nggak diperlukan.._

Sungmin tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tentu saja Hankyung senang sekali."

"Itu sudah pasti." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi Chullie.. dia malahan.. dengan sekuat tenaga.. melemparkan sepatunya telak ke wajah Hankyung. Dan dia langsung pergi setelah menyuruh Hankyung membayar honornya sebagai manajer."

Donghae bergidik ngeri. "Melanggar aturan tuh!" serunya tak terima.

"Dia bukannya datang karena menuntut bayaran dan marah karena nggak dibayar kan? Memangnya apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Umm.. Umm.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kepolosan Sungmin. "Jadi anda juga nggak ngerti ya. Dari dulu sebenarnya aku ingin tanya. Apa Heechul.. sudah tahu perasaan Hankyung?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku juga mau tanya soal itu."

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sontak Sungmin tertawa sumbang. "Waduh! Kau ini! Chullie kan nggak setelmi itu. Anak-anak sekolah saja sudah tahu. Kenapa dirinya sendiri yang terkait langsung malahan nggak tahu?"

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ucapan Sungmin ada benarnya juga. Anggap saja Sungmin itu perwakilan orang telmi se-Korea Selatan. "Gimana nih?"

"Biarpun mereka memang berhubungan darah, kurasa Heechul nggak mungkin separah itu." bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memamerkan senyumnya yang bak malaikat itu. "Lalu.. kalau kupikir-pikir, alangkah baiknya seandainya Chullie bisa benar-benar jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Habisnya.. Menurutku nggak ada _namja _lain yang menyukai Chullie sebesar rasa suka Hankyung padanya."

.

**.**

Heechul berjalan terseok-seok seraya memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri. Harusnya ia beristirahat diruang kesehatan disaat begini, tapi ia benar-benar malas kesana mengingat kemungkinannya untuk bertemu Hankyung yang besar. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae sepertinya menjadikan ruang kesehatan itu sebagai 'markas' mereka.

"_Gwaenchanha _Heechul-_ah_? Gimana kalau kau tidur saja diruang kesehatan?" tanya Shin Hye panik.

"Hng.. nggak deh. Aku masih kuat kalau cuma melihat pelajaran olahraga saja. Hanya saja aku agak.. aku agak.." Heechul tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rasa kesal yang masih bersarang dihatinya semakin meluap. _Kenapa ya.. kenapa aku bisa sampai sekesal ini padanya.._

Shin Hye tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah temannya ini. "_Ya.. _Aku sudah dengar lho! Katanya, kemarin kau bertengkar lagi sama Hankyung."

"Aku melempar sepatu kemukanya." Balas Heechul cuek.

Shin Hye membulatkan matanya terkejut. "_Mwo_? Jangan begitu dong! Kasihan sekali Hankyung kalau kau begitukan! Kau harus bersikap lembut padanya. Kau pikir, kenapa dia sampai setuju membayarmu hanya supaya kau mau menjadi manajer?" seru Shin Hye heboh.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Kok sepertinya banyak sekali yang sudah salah paham. Dia itu─"

"Memang iya sih. Hankyung yang sekarang kelihatan sedikit menyedihkan. Waktu SMP dulu, dia bintang basket lho! Waktu Hankyung jadi kapten, klub SMP kami berhasil meraih peringkat ketiga dalam pertandingan tingkat nasional. Orang menjulukinya si '_Genius Point Getter_'. Artikel tentang dirinya menghiasi banyak halaman majalah. Dia juga beken sekali dikalangan _yeoja_. Pendeknya itu dia itu benar-benar.. KEREEEN BANGET!" ucap Shin Hye dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Heechul _sweatdropped_. "Ka─Kau itu kenapa sih."

"Makanya, semua orang berpikir dia akan terus mengikuti jalan hidup seorang pebasket. Tapi, malahan, tiba-tiba dia masuk SM. Apa di SM ada anak yang disukainya ya.." gumam Shin Hye pelan dengan niat menyindir.

Heechul meremas seragam olahraganya. _Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sakit.. Entah dibagian mana sakitnya, yang pasti sakit sekali.._

.

.

Hankyung berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali ia sandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sakit. Bukan sakit dihidungnya tapi dihatinya. _Kenapa Chullie bisa semarah itu ya.. memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

"Benar-benar menyedihkan! Badan sebesar itu jangan dibawa berjalan terhuyung-huyung!" seru seorang _yeoja _dari belakang.

Hankyung menoleh. _Yoona noona?_

Yoona tersenyum manis pada Hankyung. "Sampai kapan kau mau berkeluh kesah begitu? Yang semangat sedikit dong. Kemarin kau benar-benar kena lemparan telak."

Hankyung menyelipkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya. "Haah.. aku sendiri nggak begitu ngerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi."

"Kau sudah coba nanya langsung padanya?"

"Ta─takut sih. Aku belum berani nanya."

Yoona tertawa lepas. "Ahahaha! Dasar pengecut!" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

Hankyung mencebikkan bibirnya seraya menatap mata Yoona. "Ha─habisnya baru pertama kali ini seumur hidup aku merasa setakut ini.

DEG

Yoona meremas pelan roknya. _Kenapa saat aku berada didekatnya aku sport jantung terus.._

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Yoona, Hankyung merogoh sakunya dan memberikan selembar kertas. "Aku sudah menyusun menu latihan untuk klub _yeoja_."

"Eh.. ah.. masa sudah selesai?" tanya Yoona canggung.

"Sepertinya kalian nggak punya pilihan lain kecuali memperkuat _defense_."

"Untuk sementara, awasi kami latihan ya."

Dan saat itulah Heechul berpapasan dengan mereka berdua. Wajahnya pucat menahan nyeri diperutnya dan mungkin hatinya. Rasa kesal yang makin meluap, apalagi saat melihat Hankyung berduaan dengan Yoona.

Hankyung menoleh. "Hee─Heechul?"

Yoona menggigit bibirnya kesal melihat kehadiran Heechul disana. Dengan cepat ia tarik Hankyung kearahnya dan mulai berbisik tidak jelas.

"Apa sih _noona_?"

"Sini aku bisikkan sesuatu." Jawab Yoona dengan nada menggoda.

Melihat kedekatan mereka yang semakin intim, Heechul mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik melangkahkan kakinya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi keruang kesehatan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua.

Sadar Heechul yang beranjak pergi, Hankyung mendorong Yoona dan mengejar Heechul. "_Ya_! Chullie-_ya_! Tunggu dulu! Kau mau keruang kesehatan kan? _Ya_! Chullie-_yaaaa_! Kubilang tunggu. Kakimu cepat amat sih! Chullie-_ya_! Kau.. wajahmu benar-benar pu ─"

DUUGH!

Hankyung tersungkur setelah menerima tendangan dari Heechul telak diperutnya. _Ke.. Kenapa.. _"Kenapa kau.. uh.. semarah.. itu." ucapnya lirih. Tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima nasib sialnya.

"PEMBOHONG!" pekik Heechul sekuat tenaga.

"Hah?"

"Kemarin itu, kau bilang cuma mau latihan saja. Kau sama sekali nggak bilang mau mengawasi latihan klub basket _yeoja_! Aku juga sama sekali nggak pernah dengar kau jalan sama anak kelas 3 itu! Dasar _pabbo_!"

"Heh?"

"HANYA KARENA KAU SEDIKIT JAGO MAIN BASKET.. JANGAN SOK DEH! Orang sepertimu itu.. orang sepertimu itu.."

Nada suara Heechul melemah. Nyeri diperutnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh sebelum ia jatuh pingsan dihadapan Hankyung. "Ha─hari ini.. aku akan membiarkan masalah sampai sini saja." Ucapnya lemah dan mendadak pandangannya menggelap.

"CHU─CHULLIE-_YA_!"

Hankyung memeluk Heechul dengan lembut. Ia sentuh wajahnya dengan perlahan, menyusuri lekuk-lekuk bibirnya. "Kau memang cantik Chullie-_ya_. Biarpun lagi marah, ketawa, atau lagi tidurpun.. kau selalu kelihatan cantik. Tahu nggak? Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu.. Apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah bertekad akan membuatmu berpaling padaku."

.

.

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya. Menatap satu-satu wajah Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Hankyung dibalik pintu.

"Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Hankyung itu saat upacara masuk sekolah. Dan kalian ingin tahu apa yang diucapkannya waktu itu? Dia bilang, '_Da__dadamu besar ya_'. Dia dekat-dekat aku karena mengincar tubuhku. Yang pasti, itu namanya bukan cinta. Kalian jangan salah paham ya. Gimana nggak kesal tuh.. melihat _namja _mesum seperti dia lengket bangea _yeoja_."

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin _sweatdropped_ seraya mengutuk kebodohan Hankyung saat itu.

Sedangkan Hankyung terduduk lemas dibalik pintu. _Aku sangat gugup waktu itu Chullie-ya.. Apa yang terpikir langsung terlontar keluar begitu saja.. Ottokhaee…_

_._

**THE END**

**Nggak dapat ya feelnya? Bahasanya berbelit-belit? Typo? Mianhae *bow* Saya kesel gara-gara stalker sialan itu jadinya nggak fokus ngerjainnya -_-**


End file.
